


Cake Confusion

by AKarswyll



Series: Shipper Holiday Collection [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays, Shipsgiving, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is happy that Cassie will be joining her and Jack for Thanksgiving but she'd always knew that cake created problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for GateWorld forum's Shipsgiving 2014.

**Season 18  
** **November 2014**

Major General Samantha Carter called a close to the last meeting of the day and the command centre began emptying of the officers and scientists that had been in attendance. Some cued up to use the Asgard transportation chamber and the rest departed for their vehicles outside.

"So, can we go now?" Dr. Cassandra Fraiser plopped down in a chair next to her. "Or do we have to wait for you to finish something up?"

Sam looked up from the note she was making on her tablet and smiled. "Eager for Thanksgiving are you?"

"Come on, it's been ages since I've had time to visit you guys." Cassie complained. "I'm so glad this presentation coincided with the holiday because I got a free ride here courtesy of Asgard Airlines. And it's been a month since you left SGC—we've got so much catch up to do."

"Well, you can fill me in on the drive home." Sam powered down her device and stood.

"We're going now?" Cassie bounded to her feet. "Awesome. Let me get my bags—and the cake box."

Departing Homeworld Command, the two women chattered as they walked the halls of the Pentagon to the parking lot. The drive to the townhouse was just as conversation filled and upon reaching their destination, Sam carried Cassie's suitcase into the house so the younger woman could manage both her large purse and bakery box.

"Jack!" She called as she opened the front door and set the suitcase down in the entranceway. "We're here!"

"Excellent!" Jack called back from the direction of the kitchen. "Just checking supper—be right there!"

He was as good as his word and before she'd even finished undoing her coat, he was at the doorway helping them.

"Welcome home," his fingers lingered on her hand for a moment before he took her coat to hang it up. "And Cassie, it's great you're here."

"It's great to be here," Cassie returned and the two hugged fiercely. As they stepped back she asked, "So Jack, how are you doing? Really?"

"Good. And I've done this retirement gig before Cassie. It isn't like I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well it's looking good on you."

Sam agreed with that observation wholeheartedly. She wouldn't say her husband had had stress lines drawn onto his face but there was certainly a relaxed aura about him that hadn't been there before.

"And third time's the charm?" Cassie teased as she shrugged off her jacket and juggled the bakery box at the same time.

"God, I hope so." Jack said fervently. Looking at both of them, he asked, "So, how was the meeting?"

"It went well," Sam smiled affectionately. Her husband might be retired now, but that didn't mean he didn't know when things were going on.

"Well? I think it went great." Cassie interjected. "We've made so many breakthroughs on Argos with this research project and I can't wait to go back. There's just so much we can learn from Pelops' work—and not to mention the Argosian's pharmaceuticals. Here Jack," she handed the box over, "for Thanksgiving."

Jack perked up and he began lifting the lid of the box. "Pie?"

"No," Cassie shook her head and finished shrugging out of her jacket, "matrimonial cake."

Sam drew in a sharp breath of air and reflexively glanced at her husband.

Jack's hands had stilled on the box and he was a little pale. "Matrimonial cake?"

"Yes, matrimonial cake…" Cassie trailed off as she looked between them, a puzzled expression forming on her face. "What?"

"Cassie," Sam began slowly and severely, surprised she had to say this to Cassie of all people, "you know that contraband isn't allowed off the base. And certainly not food that has been identified as containing alien bio-chemicals—

To Sam's surprise, Cassie burst into laughter in the midst of the lecture.

"You think—oh my! It's not—" Cassie wasn't able to say much more as she reeled back with mirth. Between the laughs and gasps of breath she managed to get out, "It's not—not an Argos ma-marriage cake! It's—it's a-a matrimonial cake! Go—look! I made it!"

Jack lifted the lid on the box and the oatmeal covered dessert within certainly bore no resemblance to the flower strewn pastry that was the Argos marriage cake. He studied the dessert for a moment before looking up and asking, "Date squares?"

Cassie managed to control her amusement enough to speak clearly. "Yeah, I think that's what you call them here."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" he scolded.

Sam didn't blame him for his tone. Cassie had surprised her and she couldn't imagine the shock it had given him considering his unfortunate history with Argos.

"Because in Toronto it's called matrimonial cake," Cassie explained. "I think it's called date squares here, but I could be wrong."

"You made this on Hanka?" Sam gave the dessert another look.

"No, I really mean Toronto. Remember my Canadian roommate in my second year? She taught me how to make them."

"Toronto marriage cake huh?" Jack said thoughtfully.

Sam heard the tone and gave him a sharp look, just as he looked up from the dessert with his mouth quirked up and his eyes twinkling. She was instantly on guard for the impending mischief but even after years of serving in the field and years of marriage, she couldn't guess at its form.

Closing the lid on the box, he solemnly held it out to her and deliberately said: "It is only for you."

-FINISHED


End file.
